Discuție Utilizator:Ooswesthoesbes
/Arhiva Shteangii :::Suntem foarte fericiţi că măcar e puţină activitate pe aici după luni de linişte moartă :P --Bucurestean 9 februarie 2010 20:54 (UTC) ::::Şi eu mă bucur... doar că mă miră cu de aţi discutat şi pe limburgwikcity, dacă o faeţi făceţi-o aici. --[[User:Misterr| Misterr ]][[User talk:Misterr| Talk]] 10 februarie 2010 10:37 (UTC) :::::Da, vorbesc limba asta --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 14:17 (UTC) Please don't blok geen gebruikers zinloos wanneer Faco pagina, eerste waarschuwen hen en daarna blokkeren. bedankt. --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 15:11 (UTC) :Ah ok. Amintesc :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 15:29 (UTC) ::Mor de râs, un român care vorbeşte olandeză şi un olandez care vorbeşte română. Sunteţi prea tari. --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:36 (UTC) :::Hahaha :P Mori de râs cu mie :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 15:38 (UTC) ::::Nu înţeleg cum poţi tu să înveţi nişte limbi într-un timp atât de scurt. --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:39 (UTC) :::::En ik sterven van de lach, niet limburghez? :)) --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 15:41 (UTC) ::::::Limburghez da! :P Nu am învăţat română :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 15:43 (UTC) :::::::Dar în ce limbă vorbeşti tu atuncea :)) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:45 (UTC) ::::::: Ik zag je pagina op Wikipedia:) Dat sterft van het lachen dat praten op de achterzijde;)) :::::::: Vrei să spui pagina de discuţii? ^^ --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:46 (UTC) ::::::::: Ik bid; Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 15:48 (UTC) ::::::::::Te rogi în acest moment? :D --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:49 (UTC)\ :::::::::::De ce te rogi? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 15:50 (UTC) :::::::::::: Mă refer la sensul celălalt. Nu că mă rog la Dumnezeu; --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 15:51 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Maar serieus, meneer, gebruikt u de automatische vertaler? Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 15:53 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Nu, folosesc en.wiktionary.org (((A))) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 15:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Start om te lachen, ik vraag me af hoe je spreekt mijn taal en ik jou:)) Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 15:56 (UTC) :::::::::::::: after edit conflict 2x Nu mă referam la OWTB că ştiu că are nişte cărţi şi învaţă câte-o limbă nouă în câteva zile dacă are chef şi dacă nu-i e lene cumva :)) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Vorbi? :O Da, scrie; nu, vorbi! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 15:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Nu te plânge că eu am avut 4 până acum. Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 15:58 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: aec 2x) Să ştii că este jignit dacă-i spui că este olandez, se ruşinează :D --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 15:59 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: OOO, het spijt me meneer limburghez duizend, het spijt me dat je beschaamd bent:)) Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:01 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: aec Vezi tu că am avut şi eu 4 :P (5 acum cand am postat...) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:02 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Jignit?? Eu?? De ce?? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:02 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: Nu erai tu marele limburghez? :) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:04 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: U zegt dat het Nederlands; apropo, ăsta la mine e al 6 conflict de modificare. Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:05 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hahaha. 'ch Aer groeatlèmbörgsj ewaor :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Sorry, maar Nederlands is niet mijn moedertaal, ik stam niet de woorden alstublieft. :::::::::::::::::Nor is it mine :) That was Limburgish ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Nici eu n-am înţeles că scrie în dialectul limburghez ceva despre Gross Limburg... --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:11 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: Wij wedden dat je Engels zijn? Als u nog niet gesproken over de Nederlanders zijn englet, ha, je hebt! Şi ăsta e al 8-ulea conflict de mod. Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:12 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Ben ik Engels? :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:13 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: Io doar şapte, înseamnă ca-s mai bun ca tine :P --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:14 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Daarna heb ik mezelf dood met de zeis; Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:15 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: Quoi? --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Eh... Are you sure? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:17 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Why? Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:19 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Don't commit suicide! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:20 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::: Nou niet noodzakelijkerwijs kill you, het was een grapje. Maar als je mij bent Roemeense schiet me:)) Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:26 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Klinkt gevaarlijk.. Dan gaan ik maar niet naar Roemenië è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:27 (UTC) Wees niet bang, dus we zijn Roemenen. Wij willen grap. :)) Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:29 (UTC) :Anterior spuneai că te vei sinucide, nu că îl vei omorî pe limburghez :P --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:31 (UTC) :Cred că mi-am greşit cuvintele; Am vrut să zic că pe el îl omor:)) Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 16:38 (UTC) :: Lol :)) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:39 (UTC) :Foei.. Pak van mijn hart.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 16:30 (UTC) ::Waarom limburghezule? Dit is de Roemeense land en domineren de Roemenen, niet het Nederlands, beheersen ze de Wikistad. Import Hoe kan ik importeren? Ik weet niet hoe. :(( --'Ervinutz' 12 februarie 2010 12:21 (UTC) : - follow the instructions. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12 februarie 2010 13:44 (UTC) ::See RoWikicity:Sondaje. --'Ervinutz' 12 februarie 2010 13:44 (UTC) Burtă de bere :)) Mă întreb dacă există acel cuvânt :S --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 10:33 (UTC) :Nu puteam găsi un alt cuvânt pentru acel, deci imaginai "burtă de bere" :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14 februarie 2010 10:39 (UTC) Ce tot spui acolo? --'Ervinutz' 14 februarie 2010 10:54 (UTC) : Burtă de bere? :P --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 10:54 (UTC) :: Poate vrea să spună burtă de bâtrân? --'Ervinutz' 14 februarie 2010 10:55 (UTC) ::: Aici în Olanda se zice că ai o burtă de bere dacă ai băut prea multă bere în viaţa ta şi că, din cauza aceea, ai o burtă mare şi urâtă. Există vreun cuvânt în româneşte pentru asta? --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 10:57 (UTC) :::: Pot să ştiu de ce m-ai blocat pe stq.nation? ASi grijă că o să fiu un viitor om care va face parte din staff-ul Wikia, văd că cei ce la community.wikia sunt de acord... Da' mă rog rămânem preteni... Ervinutz 14 februarie 2010 10:59 (UTC) :::::Te-am blocat pentru o secundă, şi lângă asta eşti şi admin deci dacă te-aş fi blocat serios, tu însuşi te-ai putea debloca. Am văzut că şi tu m-ai blocat pe aci. --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 11:09 (UTC) ::::::Vezi explicaţia e la blocarea acelui con la , acolo vezi, --'Ervinutz' 14 februarie 2010 11:11 (UTC) :::::::Şi asta a fost un test, chiar te-a deranjat? --Bucurestean 14 februarie 2010 11:13 (UTC) ::::::::Nu asta îmi e, dar contul meu e folosit, acela nu mai e folosit de aproape un an, şi puteai să îl deblochezi.Ervinutz 14 februarie 2010 11:15 (UTC)